The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley
The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley is a drama / reality series program that is on the internet video streaming network Sims Broadcasting System. The series is loosely based on the drama / reality program Desperate Housewives and is produced by United Films International and filmed on the strategic life-simulation computer game entitled The Sims 3. On December 6, 2010, the show debut for the network and became the number one show for the network and the success continues to follow the show each week. The show depicts five housewives in the filming location and showcase the daily workings of the luxurious housewife in managing her work, social life (networking, events, etc.), and other known luxurious life in the upper class. History On November 16, 2010, the Sims Broadcasting System confirmed in a press release that they have picked up a mid-season drama / reality series that will be airing in the 2010 - 2011 holiday season on the internet video streaming network Sims Broadcasting System and it is currently in production. The first season has eight episodes, seven regular shows and one reunion show, that depicts five housewives from the inner socialites from the SimNaton suburb Sunset Valley. The casting and filming started on, or around, November 16, 2010 and it concluded filming on November 29, 2010 with the reunion episode being filmed on November 30, 2010. Spin-offs On December 11, 2010, the Sims Broadcasting System picked up, not only the show, but, it has ordered a spin - off of the series. The spokesman of Sims Broadcasting System has said that this is preliminary and will be helpful if the main series has met or exceed their expectations of the show. Production History * On November 16, 2010, it was revealed that the The Real Housewives of... had indeed picked the SimNation city, called Sunset Valley, that was in the process of filming the show at the time, and no further information was confirmed. * On November 20, 2010, it was confirmed that Vita Alto has been added to the cast. Also on the press release, that the Crumplebuttom Family have been signed for the Season 1 of the show along with Vita Alto. * On November 26, 2010, the Sims Broadcasting Systems' official press release, the Crumplebottom sisters, Agnes Crumplebottom and Cornelia Goth, were officially added to the cast list. Also on the press release, Nancy Landgraab has also been added to the show. The press release did confirmed that there is one more housewife to be added. * On November 27, 2010, Sims Broadcasting System confirmed that Holly Alto is the last housewife. * On November 29, 2010, the Sims Broadcasting System executives confirmed that the show is in post-production and will be airing in late- December 2010 or early- January 2011. As confirmed by the press release, the show may indeed be picked up for second season after the show being aired. Also confirmed that there will be a spin-off, location is unknown of press time, that it will be casting and filming after the first of the year. * On November 30, 2010, the reunion episode was filmed at Central Park in Sunset Valley. Cast Members Current # Holly Alto (Season 1 - Current) # Vita Alto (Season 1 - Current) # Agnes Crumplebottom (Season 1 - Current) # Cornelia Goth (Season 1 - Current) # Nancy Landgraab (Season 1 - Current) Current Housewives Holly Alto (Season 1 to Current) Holly Alto is, then teenaged, young-adult daughter of Vita Alto. Holly and Vita are mother-and-daughter related housewives and where Agnes Crumplebottom and Cornelia Goth are sisters and while Nancy Landgraab is associated by friends to Agnes, Cornelia, and Holly, and enemy, and business rival, to Vita. Holly is completely different from her parents. Holly is a goodie - too - shoes and later in the series became an author whereas her mother is in the political career and her father, once in business career, is now in criminal career. Throughout the shows series, Holly and Vita fought constantly on how she has to live her life. By the end of season one, Holly became an older sister to Abbie Alto, who was born on the finale episode. Vita Alto (Season 1 to Current) Vita Alto is a political / business-woman, wife to Nick Alto, and mother to Holly Alto, then Abbie Alto, and she is described as a vicious-shrewd-hard working woman who takes control everything. While filming the series first season, Vita became pregnant with a second child; who she delivered a bubbly baby girl named Abbie. She is in the political career and gradually becomes Vice-President. She has made hundreds of dollars into her campaign while sabotage the efforts of other charities. Throughout the series first season, Vita and Holly constantly fought over Holly's decisions about her future. Vita and Nick are completely different from their eldest child; they are mean people whilst Holly is a goody-too-shoes. Vita is an enemy to Holly Alto, Agnes Crumplebottom, Cornelia Goth, and Nancy Landgraab. Vita, her husband, and two daughters are new breed of money in Sunset Valley. Agnes Crumplebottom (Season 1 to Current) Agnes Crumplebottom is a widower from her first husband, Erik, and is the sister of Cornelia Goth. She is associated with her sister, Nancy Landgraab, and Holly Alto while she is an enemy of Vita Alto. In the series premiere, Agnes indulged information about her life after her husbands untimely death on their honeymoon. She is an illustrated author. She is the youngest housewife before Holly became an official housewife. Throughout the series first season, Agnes aligned herself with Cornelia, Holly, and Nancy over Vita. This is a constant fight to let Holly to become whatever she felt she needs to be an adult. On the reunion show, she has hinted that Holly is welcomed to move in with her, but, this isn't confirmed or denied from Holly. Agnes is one of two sets of relatives, which are the Alto family (Vita being the mother and Holly being the daughter) whilst Crumplebottom-Goth relations which the relations are sister consisting of Cornelia Goth being the younger sister with Agnes Crumplebottom being the elder sister. Cornelia Goth (Season 1 to Current) Cornelia Goth (nee Crumplebottom) is the younger sister of Agnes Crumplebottom, wife of Semis Goth, and mother to Mortimer Goth. She, alongside her rich husband Gunther, founded Sunset Valley with the help of monetary help from Nancy Landgraabs' money to build the city. The history of Goth-Landgraab-Alto feud goes back some years. Goth - Crumplebottom and the Landgraab fortunes, they have become feirced enemies with Crumplebottom-Goth-Landgraab against Vita Alto. Cornelia likes Holly due to the hospitalities she brings to the in-circle of Cornelia's' friends. She has a lavished mansion almost north of the city, but, closely near the city's' graveyard. She is, along with Vita, the oldest housewife. Her son, Mortimer, is an honorable student, but, unsure of his future. Nancy Landgraab (Season 1 to Current) Nancy Landgraab is known throughout Sunset Valley who built up the city with her money. She is associated to Cornelia Goth, who founded the city with her husband, are close friends. She is also good friends with Conrelia's sister, Agnes Crumplebottom. She has a husband Geoffry Landgraab and mother to Malcolmb Landgraab. Throughout the series first season, Nancy has been in the mix of things with her allies, Agnes and Cornelia, respectfully, against the mogul tycoon, Vita Alto. Vitas' daughter, Holly, is very fond of her and usually gives her good advice. Show History Series overview Episode guide Season 1 The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley